<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want by whippedforsaida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348100">All I Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedforsaida/pseuds/whippedforsaida'>whippedforsaida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedforsaida/pseuds/whippedforsaida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All I want by Kodaline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the most personal story I've ever written since forever.</p><p>Listen to my favorite song of Kodaline 'All I Want' to set up the mood :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All I want is nothing more.</p><p>Mornings that are filled with happiness and sunshines are now gloomy. Once the sun hits the window, blinding me with it's light, it's still now enough to warm up the sheets of the bed you left me with.</p><p>I get up in the morning with lightness from you -- before. Now that I'm all alone, how can I be sure to get up without a heavy heart.</p><p>To hear you knocking at my door.</p><p>Breakfasts aren't the same anymore, now that no one's going to call me once it's already cooked. Looking at the chair in front me, knowing that I won't be seing that same gummy smile again, how can I eat without a tear on the verge of my eyes.</p><p>Cause if I could see your face once more, I could die a happy man I'm sure.</p><p>This empty apartment we once filled with joy, has never been this blue before. Every corner reminds me of those happy memories. How we pinned each pictures on the wall, how each of those are concrete examples of a life we build little by little.</p><p>When you said your last goodbye, I died a little bit inside.</p><p>Every single day as well, the first thing that pops out my mind is that night, our last night, your last night -- and probably mine. Everything is so fast, that even I have to contemplate while waiting for you to wake up. Seeing you lie there, almost lifeless. Made me call every single God if there is, just to wake you up. Are they even hearing me?</p><p>I lay in bed in tears all night.</p><p>Our nights would have a routine as well. Me going home from work with your most favorite desert, while you waiting for me at the door to greet me with your warmest smile and your warmest hug, it takes my tiredness away, you know that. After dinner, we'll prepare to go to bed. We'll be cuddling to give each other's warmth and talk about our day until we feel the visit of sleepiness.</p><p>Alone without you by side</p><p>Now that I'm alone here, trying to sleep a wink without letting my brain remind me that you're gone and not going to comeback and give me the warmest hugs for tonight, repeats the cycle I'm going through each and everyday.</p><p>But if you loved me</p><p>That night would always be my nightmare. Seeing you fight for your life. Breathing heavily, I approached you preventing my tears to fall. I called the doctors to attend to you. You calmed down and I talked to them. They said that the only thing that can help you live longer would be the machines and non-stop maintenances. I broke down after hearing those, but I didn't want to let you see how devastated I am, I don't want you to suffer even more, because I know you don't want to see me crying.</p><p>Why'd you leave me?<br/>Take my body, take my body.</p><p>You're awake. I approached you, trying my best to give you my smile without hinting pain in it, but I failed when I get to see you close with that same smile, that smile that I'll surely miss and missing at the exact moment. I held your hand a soft as I can. I told you the truth of your condition. To my surprise, your smile didn't fade and your eyes are looking at me with the same love I've fallen for, but I know pain is lurking at it as well.</p><p>"Hey, please help me decide." I said as I choke a sob, "please give me a sign if we'll fight or just let go." I wasn't able to take it in at all and I broke down in front of you.</p><p>The hardest part was you tighten your grip at me softly. You closed you eyes and a tear just rolled of you cheek -- I knew it.</p><p>All I want is and all I need is to find somebody, like you.</p><p>But I know deep inside, I won't be able to find someone like you, because it's just you and I know that.</p><p>I'll see you someday my Minari.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>